Gamera: War of the Ancients
by Strider K
Summary: Takes place after G3: Revenge of Iris. The war for the fate of the universe has only begun as Gamera and Asagi team up with a female Gamera and her human link to save the earth from total destruction and chaos.


Gamera: The Ultimate Guardian of the Universe  
  
War of the Ancients  
  
By Kevin II  
  
Chapter 1: Another Gamera?!  
  
"Gamera will fight." Asagi said, staring up at the giant turtle monster. "Even if alone."  
  
"He's not alone." Mayumi spoke.   
  
And then came the Gyaos, a whole swarm of them. Possibly over a hundred! A hundred of the crimson winged-predators against the legendary Gamera. A showdown of wonders to behold, but now even Asagi was worried about her giant friend. Could Gamera even handle the odds in his condition?! His right arm was blown off, most of his energy was sucked into Iris, and his wounds still hadn't healed good enough for him to fight!  
  
Nonetheless, Gamera showed the greatest of courage. He was doing what he was created to do, and what he wanted to do. She knew it when he saved Ayana from Iris's heart.  
  
Gamera would use every of his last breath and more to protect the world he loved so much. He was making up for not saving his own creators in time.  
  
A sudden noise filled the air above Asagi and Mayumi's heads. Both looked up to see war jets zooming in fast towards not Gamera, but the Gyaos swarm.  
  
Mayumi couldn't believe it. "The military is going to help Gamera!" she smiled.  
  
Will it be enough though?  
  
And the battle for the fate of the world had begun. Gamera started it out, blasting fire balls at the oncoming Gyaos. Some of the bird monsters managed to dodge the fire balls, while the others exploded in flames.   
  
Bombs started blasting off from both the ground and the sky. The Gyaos were in a fight for their lives.  
  
But Asagi kept her sight on Gamera, noticing the turtle monster seemed a little tired from shooting all those fire balls. The fight was starting to be too much for him now.  
  
Another noise cut through the sky. A piercing, nearly paralyzing sound.  
  
Ayana covered her ears to the sound as she leaned into Moribe's arms. Asagi and Mayumi just watched in horror as they recognized that very sound.  
  
The golden energy blades ran across the back of Gamera's shell and his neck and arm, cutting through the thickness of his skin easily. Gamera let out a cry, but kept on his attack.  
  
The fighter jets were having a struggle of their own, chasing Gyaos and being chased by Gyaos. Bullets, missiles, and bombs decreased the number of the Gyaos swarm, but the Gyaos proved relentless, killing off nearly half of the entire air force fleet and a few even started attacking the ground units.  
  
"My god! What is that?!" Moribe pointed up to the sky. Asagi, Ayana, and Mayumi followed as the looked up to where the Gyaos hovered.  
  
In the center was the largest among the Gyaos. A Hyper Gyaos.   
  
"No!" Asagi cried. "It's going after Gamera! Gamera's not strong enough!"  
  
The Hyper Gyaos fired it's cutting energy beam right through Gamera's knee. The turtle monster fell forward with another painful cry as his green blood oozed out from the large gash in his leg.  
  
The Gyaos attacked the archenemy all together with the Hyper Gyaos, cutting him with their sharp claws and the blade beams.  
  
It was no use. The pain was too much and all his energy was drained by now. Gamera started to feel faint, his eyes slowly closing as all he could do was lowly growl.  
  
"No!!" Asagi cried. "Get up! Please! You must not die!!"  
  
Her cries went unheard.  
  
The battle seemed to be over to the Gyaos. The Hyper Gyaos rested down at the fallen protector of the universe, admiring down at the biggest appetizer it had ever seen.   
  
Dinner was served indeed.  
  
Then came another all-too familiar sound. A sound that confused all in the battlefield, including the Gyaos.  
  
Asagi looked to where the sound was coming from. It was the same sound Gamera made whenever he flew...!  
  
Her eyes went wide, as did Mayumi's when they saw what it was.  
  
Flying in fast, a giant black and purple turtle shell came twirling in the sky towards the Gyaos swarm.  
  
The flying and spinning turtle shell cut through all Gyaos in its path, making quick work of the swarm. It was here that the tides seemed to turn.  
  
The Hyper Gyaos watched in disbelief as its children were all being slaughtered so quickly by this new participant of the battle.   
  
It looked down to Gamera, then back towards where the normal and Super Gyaos were all being sliced in half by the flying shell saucer.   
  
Its meal would have to wait. The Hyper Gyaos flew to the air, charging at the new monster.  
  
"What is that?" Mayumi asked.  
  
Asagi couldn't even answer, but Ayana did. "Could it....could it be...another Gamera?"  
  
The question was answered when all watched the turtle shell stop spinning as it slowly hovered to the city below.  
  
a pair of arms and legs appeared out of the turtle shell, as did a tail and a head.  
  
The monster landed perfectly on the ground below, letting all have a better gaze at it. It was another Gamera, only this one looked different. Rather than usually green or black how Gamera is, this one was black and purple. It was a bit smaller than the original Gamera. Instead of one line of spikes running down the back of its head and neck, it had three lines of spikes.  
  
The sides of its shell were curved in rather than just round, and her arms and legs were a bit more thinner than just large and flabby with at least three long forearm blades. The front of the shell looked a bit different from Gamera's. The curves made this new Gamera look like...  
  
"It's a female Gamera!" Asagi gasped.  
  
The female Gamera looked up towards the oncoming Hyper Gyaos, and let out her battle roar, similar to Gamera's, as a challenge to the demon birds she was created to destroy.  
  
The Hyper Gyaos zoomed so fast, preparing to ram this new female Gamera straight through the city. But just inches from its head to her chest, the female Gamera leaped with surprising agility and slammed down right onto the back of the Hyper Gyaos, sending it crashing into the abandoned streets of Kyoto.  
  
That surprised both Asagi and Mayumi. "I never knew a Gamera could do that."  
  
Mayumi thought about it for a second. "Maybe, because of her size and weight the female possesses more agility and speed than the male Gamera."  
  
The four watched as the female Gamera slashed her claws through the back of the trapped Hyper Gyaos. The Hyper Gyaos tried to push her off and take back to the air, but the female Gamera had a good grip on the crimson demon bird.  
  
Then the female Gamera finally jumped back off the Gyaos' back, allowing it to fly again but it's wings were shredded as was its back.  
  
The female Gamera opened her mouth, but not to roar as the wind was all absorbed into her and flames started to spark above her tongue.  
  
In moments, a large fire ball, big as Gamera's, zipped forward fast as lightening and exploded in impact with the Hyper Gyaos. The Gyaos fell to the streets, mortally wounded but still alive and struggling.  
  
The female Gamera blew a few more fire balls until the Hyper Gyaos was nothing more than just ashes.  
  
She waited for awhile, seeing if any other would attack. None did as the last of the Gyaos swarm which were few flew back to their nesting.  
  
The female Gamera had won. Raising her head to the sky, she let out a roar of triumph.  
  
"She won." Morbide gasped. "She...seems a lot more stronger than the male Gamera."  
  
And that was the honest truth that even Asagi and Mayumi agreed to that. This female Gamera proved to be a lot stronger than the original.  
  
Speaking of which, the female Gamera looked over to the fallen guardian. She walked over to his motionless form, then nuzzled his head with her nose gently.  
  
A few more nuzzles with her nose, and slowly Gamera opened his eyes as he reached consciousness again.   
  
He looked up confused and saw...the most beautiful life form he had ever seen in his existence.  
  
Whoa, Gamera would be thinking like every other male who saw a beautiful woman.  
  
She nuzzled her nose against his head again, and he returned it with his nose touching her own like they were kissing.  
  
"Awwww....that's so cute!" Mayumi smiled.   
  
"You don't think they'll get it on right here, do you?" Morbide asked, and all eyes fell on him. "What?! I'm serious!"  
  
The female Gamera suddenly rose and opened her mouth. Asagi noticed, and that she was going to kill off Gamera with her own fire balls.  
  
"W-what...?!"  
  
But that didn't happen. Instead of fire balls, a beam of fire blew from her mouth. Soon the fire beam grew as it circled Gamera and then completely consumed his entire body.   
  
All watched in shock when Gamera suddenly rise with his body still in fire....then absorb the scorching flames into his newly healed body.  
  
He towered of the female Gamera by just an inch or a half, or maybe two, and roared to the heavens.   
  
Gamera looked back down to his female counterpart, seeming to grin at her.  
  
She returned with a smile of her own, seemingly to say that he was welcome. Then she turned away, her legs disappearing and replaced by the purple booster flames of her shell as she took off to the air.  
  
Gamera watched her go, feeling a bit disappointed. But at least he knew he wasn't alone anymore. Who knew, maybe in fact he would meet this female Gamera again.  
  
~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~  
  
"That was....that was..." Morbide tried to speak.  
  
"Unbelievable." Ayana completed for him.  
  
Mayumi turned to Asagi. "So at least we know now that there are more than just one Gamera, including just a male Gamera as well."  
  
Asagi nodded, but then something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked to the side to see a handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties and looked American with an athletic built body, short dark hair, and blue eyes, watch Gamera intensively before walking out of the destroyed train station.  
  
Who was that, she wondered. 


End file.
